


The bearer of great heart.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Code : BMF022Pairing : Jongdae/Chanyeol/YifanCarrier : JongdaePregnancy : Pre/during pregnancyBabies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)Prompt : Omega Jongdae is in a relationship with Alpha Kris and Alpha Chanyeol. They've been together for 5 years since getting together for Jongdae's heat after courting him at the same timeSummery: Jongdae's assigned Alpha Yifan and his best friend Chanyeol were so in love that he offered himself to be marked by them both. All he wanted was for them to remain together, even if two alphas in one relationship defied the norms. However, it didn't go as smoothly with the pack as it did with his now mates.A/N: I may have done it angestier than required sorry. trigger warning: slut shaming, bullying.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	The bearer of great heart.

It was uncommon, even rare, to carry two claim marks, so the pack reacted badly when Jongdae showed up one day, after disappearing for a week, with two claim marks in his shoulders. A silence fell on the omegas when he joined them to collect the fruits from the woods. Jongdae was conscious about it and tried to hide his marks but Yifan’s shirt could hide only a little. He worked tensely as nobody spoke to him, not even his usual friends. 

He wasn’t upset they did, he knew it will happen. He recalled when Yifan and Chanyeol showed up to his hut, as his heat hit him in full force, they seemed to have argued, “Chose one of us, Dae,” Jongdae looked at them, slapped. 

It was a shock for Jongdae because Chanyeol and Yifan were madly in love with each other and Jongdae, Chanyeol’s childhood friend and Yifan assigned omega, knew that and even squeezed himself in to be a balance in the relationship. He didn’t expect them to part for him or even think of it but Yifan’s upset look didn’t falter when Jongdae kept quiet. “You have to, Jongdae,” Chanyeol looked away and was about to leave when Yifan held his hand. “please.”

“I don’t want to choose,” Jongdae looked confused, and deep within he was terrified of making that choice. “Why would I? I want you both,” He confessed, tears welled in his eyes and he allowed his fears to show for a moment, “did something happen? Are you breaking up because of me?” 

Chanyeol seemed to notice, after all Jongdae never cried, and hurriedly held Jongdae’s hands, “no, we didn’t argue because of you,” Jongdae blinked and two warm tears fell as he lifted his hands to hold Chanyeol's. “I can’t fight for Yifan anymore than this,” Chanyeol was soon shedding his held up tears, resting his forehead on Jongdae and closed his eyes for a moment, “I am not an omega, I am unworthy to be his mate, I can’t even take his mark.” Jongdae shook his head. “you can make him happy, I can’t.”

“No, Chanyeol, you can’t do this,” Jongdae looked at the other Alpha who stood with pain on his face. “you can’t give up on someone who loves you this powerfully." Chanyeol kept his eyes closed, shaking, “Why are you doing this, really? You are both in pain,” Chanyeol looked at Yifan who looked at him, shedding tears too, “he loves you and wants you,” Chanyeol shook his head, closing his eyes again.A sudden idea sparked in his head.“I can take your marks, both.” They looked at Jongdae as if he went mad.

“You can’t,” Yifan hissed, “you will get killed,” Jongdae scoffed, standing up and forcing Chanyeol to stand up. 

“You said the same when I asked you to knot me with Chanyeol deep inside, didn’t you?” Yifan blushed and pouted as Jongdae hugged his waist, “Claim me,” Jongdae looked at Chanyeol and offered his hand, “both of you,” Chanyeol held his hand and pulled it to a kiss.

“You will get hurt,” Chanyeol worriedly complained. Yet, pigheaded, Jongdae threw his scent on them and he groaned, “Stop making me weak, Dae,” Jongdae chuckled and pushed himself to strip off of his clothes. 

It didn't take them time to give in; Chanyeol held a side of Jongdae’s neck and Yifan the other, kissing and nibbling in Jongdae’s skin as the omega felt the pleasure of their hot tongues in him. He was drunk with heat, moaning their names, holding into them. It took Yifan and Chanyeol nearly no time to put Jongdae in four, filling his body with caresses, kisses and deep thrusts. They didn’t leave the hut until Jongdae was filled to the brim, bleeding slightly from his neck where two bites could be seen. They had fallen in the bed, both alphas still filling the omega while they were making out with each other. It made Jongdae happy to hear them being themselves again, so he allowed himself to be basked in alpha pheromones. 

They of course took turns to be alone with Jongdae during his heat, since it would hurt their baby omega to have them both all the time. However, as the heat cooled down and Jongdae could think rationally again, a feeling of anxiety wrapped them. “I don’t know how my father will take this.” Jongdae looked at Yifan, the Head alpha’s son. “I just hope he won’t hurt you both because of it.”

“We are together in this, we will be fine as long as you are with us,” Jongdae reassured and allowed Chanyeol to pull him close, both of them facing Yifan. Jongdae knew they were aware he wasn’t in heat and smiled when they caressed his body softly. He soon had fingers inside him, massaging his sensitive walls softly. Yifan smiled to him as he kissed him while Chanyeol sank his teeth in his claim mark. Jongdae exploded screaming their name in pure ecstasy. “I love you,” Yifan and Chanyeol kissed his head at that. 

“We love you too,” Jongdae slept at ease with that. Yet, here he was, facing the pack alone. He wasn’t attacked or even acknowledged but the fear crept in his insides the entire day. He nearly sobbed as he got home, finding Chanyeol and Yifan snuggling, both holding books. They looked at him alarmed, “Are you okay?” 

“The pack ignored me,” Jongdae stated stoically, “I think… I don’t know how I feel.” Chanyeol and Yifan sat up and ushered him to come close, which he did, and they squeezed him for comfort. It did wonders to Jongdae who relaxed and pouted to his alphas, “even my friends didn’t talk to me.” 

Yifan nodded, glancing toward Chanyeol, “I guess it will take them time to warm up to the idea of an omega with two alphas.” It did but instead of warming up like Yifan expected, Jongdae received a cold treatment. His friend Minseok was the only one who spoke nicely to him while the rest of the pack spoke behind his back, sometimes when he is within earshot. 

“He is such a slut, luring two alphas to claim him,” They usually said, “I heard he slept with them both even before claiming, such a cheap whore.” Minseok usually pulled him away and Jongdae would be shaking, either with tears or with anger.

Minseok faced him once about it, “you made that choice, Jongdae.” Jongdae looked away from Minseok’s claim mark and settled his eyes on a far tree. “you should ignore what the rest of the world think about it,” Jongdae looked at him surprised, “this is your life, you have the right to be claimed by every Alpha you want if you want it. What they think is only unnecessary for you to acknowledge.” 

“But it hurts.” Minseok smiled to him, patting his head in comfort. “I did it because Yifan and Chanyeol would no longer be together and I didn’t want to be the reason they broke up.” Minseok smiled kindly to him.

“Jongin told me about it.” Jongin was Chanyeol’s best friend among the alphas and Minseok’s mate. “He said Chanyeol is happy about it, even if he got nasty remarks too.” Jongdae paled. “You thought you were the only suffering the mean comments and insults? You really are unaware of what is happening to your alphas, are you?” 

Jongdae wanted to object, but it was true and he pouted, “It was stressful lately.” 

Jongdae left Minseok’s side later that evening to sneak on Chanyeol who returned from hunting. He froze when they shoved him aside, except from Jongin and another alpha who handed him a wet towel to clean his sweaty face. Jongdae froze as Chanyeol smiled to his friends but still looked like about to cry. Jongin and his friends bid him goodbye and Chanyeol waved as he sat down, cleaning himself. He was sniffing loudly when Jongdae made his way to his side and asked, “Are you okay?” 

Chanyeol looked at him surprised, “Yeah, it was just a tiring hunt.” Jongdae sighed and held the towel, cleaning Chanyeol’s face softly.

“The pack mistreats me too, Yeol,” Jongdae looked at him right in the eyes and Chanyeol was soon sobbing. “I know it hurts.” 

Chanyeol buried his head into Jongdae’s stomach, “I love Yifan a lot, I can’t let him know.” Jongdae patted his head. “I didn’t want to worry you too.” He hiccupped as he looked at Jongdae. “but I can’t handle this, Dae, I was supposed to be a hunter, one of the best elements in the hunting group but they didn’t allow me to move with them the entire time.” Chanyeol was fully bawling, loudly, on Jongdae’s stomach and Jongdae could only pat on the man’s head. 

“If it is too much to handle, we need to let Yifan know.” Chanyeol shook his head and Jongdae patted his head, “Yifan will never forgive himself if the pack is hurting you, Chanyeol,” Jongdae smiled softly as Chanyeol looked up. “Worst if you kept it from him.” Chanyeol nodded and Jongdae lead him to the head alpha’s hut where they both knew Yifan would be at that time of the day. Yifan was indeed with the other wolves and was firing firm orders left and right but soon brightened up as Chanyeol showed up.

“Yeollie, come here,” Yifan’s smile flattered, “you were crying?” Chanyeol smiled and shook his head. “what is it?” 

Chanyeol fidgeted and smiled nervously. “I want to leave the hunting team, I want to be with you in the patrols if possible,” Yifan looked slapped for a moment and Chanyeol looked back to Jongdae, seeking comfort the omega was happy to give. Yifan seemed to notice what is happening.

He looked over his father who, like the rest of the alphas, remained silent, “Father, this is my boyfriend Chanyeol, and our omega who was kind enough to offer his bond to keep us together,” Yifan said. The old wolf glared at Jongdae like he did the worst thing, Yifan sadly didn’t notice, but Chanyeol did and he covered Jongdae from their eyes, “I would love to have my boyfriend in my spot in the patrolling team so I can remain with you in the guards.” The old wolf seemed pleased by the idea.

“Fair enough,” the head alpha answered and soon they were assigned different tasks. Chanyeol didn’t look happy about it but he was fine with it, since the patrols spend less time out of the pack’s territory so he can come back earlier to protect Jongdae.

Jongdae, on the other hand, was fine with whatever happened to them as long as they can go to the hut and discuss, which what they did eventually. Yifan looked seriously at them, brows crossed in a frown while his lips were a thin line. Chanyeol could only admit without resisting the man’s expression, “I was bullied, so I decided to leave.” Yifan’s face morphed to shock. “Jongdae is bullied too, he told me,” Chanyeol added that to divert Yifan’s attention from himself but Jongdae swallowed the bitterness he suddenly had when it didn’t work.

Yifan was all over Chanyeol, caressing him and asking him millions of questions, Jongdae could only caress their hands, waiting for them to end the discussion. They looked at him and he realized he zoned out. “Huh?”

“Do you want to leave the team you are with?” Yifan asked. Jongdae shook his head, reassuringly smiling to them. “If it is hard for you as it is for Yeol, then you have to change teams.”

“I don’t want to leave Minseok hyung,” Jongdae pouted, “I don’t care about them as long as I have Minseok and as long as he accepted me the way I am now.” Yifan sighed, relieved, and pulled Jongdae to a kiss. The omega was happy to give in and soon he was kissed, dolled up and admired by two amazing alphas. He couldn’t ask for more. Yifan was always the second to push himself in so Jongdae rode Chanyeol’s knot like no tomorrow before feeling Yifan hold his butt cheeks, parting them as he squeezed them and push in. Chanyeol moaned at the sensation of Yifan grinding into him inside Jongdae’s stretched walls while Jongdae was way too breathless to voice it out. He was soon rocked into a familiar stretch and his insides twirled in happiness. “Yes, please, yes.” 

Yifan gave him what he didn’t voice out, and he soon was spent, filled and locked to their knot, “it feels amazing like always, Dae.” Jongdae blushed as his chest swelled with pride and looked at Chanyeol who was caressing his cheek worriedly. 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol would always wonder and Jongdae always nodded, except that time he didn’t manage to nod before shedding a tear. “Dae? Why are you crying?”

“I love you guys” Jongdae sniffed, “I am happy I got you.” Yifan kissed his shoulder and Jongdae looked at him. “Don’t give up on me.” 

Yifan was surprised by the request and hugged Jongdae as he leaned on Chanyeol. “Never, Dae. You are our omega, we will never give up on you.” Jongdae felt the bitterness return at the sight and he nodded. “I know we fail to express it, but you are the only person here who keep this going, not us,” Jongdae looked at the smiling Yifan carefully. “Without you, I think I would have died.”

“No, you won’t,” Jongdae pouted, “you still got Chanyeol.” It came out before he could control it so he added, “He will make sure to kick your ass back on track.” Chanyeol laughed and Yifan did as well, but his expression as he looked at Jongdae didn’t relieve the omega at all.

He was exposed. 

Later that night, Jongdae woke up to them washing him kindly and smiled as he was tucked in bed, kissed on the head. He nearly slept when he heard them kiss, Yifan and Chanyeol walked all the way to the extra bed in order to kiss and become intimate with each other while Jongdae was left alone to think. Why was he jealous? He wasn’t Yifan’s first love that is why? Well, Yifan wasn’t his first love either, so why is he so upset? “Ah, Yifan!” Chanyeol moaned and Jongdae flinched, because Chanyeol sounded so in love. 

He forced himself to sleep which he managed to only to wake up a bit too early in the morning, feeling sore but still better. He was hugged by the alphas and Jongdae could feel Chanyeol wince at every move which made Jongdae a little sad. 

He went into his day just fine, aside from the occasional words he heard, when some female omegas approached him, snickering among themselves. They gathered for lunch, Jongdae sitting next to Minseok, when it happened. “I heard the head alpha’s son used you as a bridge to get that Alpha Chanyeol to be his mate, isn’t that right?”

“What if it is right?” Jongdae kept his chin high, “I was consenting to it, so I don’t see why it does matter?” 

The omegas laughed and Minseok looked at the ones next to him with a flaring glare. “It doesn’t matter to me that you are that pathetic.” Jongdae tensed as the females walked to sit by him. “No wonder they chose him, he is such a cockslut. I bet he begged them for it.” Jongdae went suddenly red because he indeed did. Was he truly pathetic because he wanted to be theirs? “Such a slut,” he stood up, no longer hungry and was about to leave but turned to face the other omegas. “The truth hurts, isn’t it?”

“Because you know the truth? Bullshit,” Jongdae scoffed, “you do not understand why I did it and I will not explain myself to low lives like you. I did what I considered it right, they loved each other, and I helped them, so what?” Everybody looked at him in shock. “I am not pathetic because I was supportive to their love! I am not pathetic because I love them as much as they love each other and wanted them to be happy. I don’t care of what you think, as long as they come home and snuggle or kiss or whatever they want to do without thinking million times about the pack’s stupid judgments. They are mates, through me, and nothing you say will change it, bitches!” Jongdae was in verge of crying as he angrily looked at them. “So suck it up.” 

He left at that and ran home. He ditched his mission in the pack to lock himself in and before he could control it, he sobbed until he felt his alphas approaching. He rushed to wash his face and noticed that his eyes were a little red. “Jongdae?” Yifan called carefully and Jongdae had to leave the bathroom to face the alphas who looked at him in worry. Chanyeol rushed to his side, hugging him, “are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Jongdae shook his head as he buried himself in Chanyeol's hold. “I am sorry we came late, Minseok didn’t let us know about the fight until Chanyeol went to check on Jongin, so…”

“It’s okay,” Jongdae whimpered, “Their insults hurt me a little, but I meant everything I told them and I am fine now,” Jongdae smiled. “I am okay as long as you are happy, together.” 

Chanyeol shook his head and gave Yifan a pointed look so the oldest pulled Jongdae to sit. “We can’t be happy if you are hurt, Dae. We told you yesterday that you are what keep us together, and together means you, me and Yeol,” Yifan was sincere in words and Jongdae wished to believe it.

“Yeah, I don’t know what they told you but you mean the world to us, a lot more than what you think,” Chanyeol added. Jongdae nodded, but he still had sadness filling him up so Chanyeol looked at Yifan.“He doesn’t believe us.” Jongdae wanted to object but Yifan and Chanyeol hugged him, tightening their hold. “It is our fault.” 

“It is,” Yifan admitted, “and I am sorry, Jongdae. We asked so much from you and gave you nothing in return,” Chanyeol nodded, sniffing. Jongdae could only hold them close and sigh.

“I want nothing from you, nothing more than what you already gave me,” Jongdae smiled as they looked at him, “I am just…” Jongdae sighed, “Their words affected me a little, I need a while.” 

Yifan nodded and pulled him close as Chanyeol stood, announcing he will make food. They snuggled and Yifan made sure to kiss Jongdae now and then as he told him how his day went. Jongdae was happy by that, it made him feel intimate in ways sex didn’t provide him and slept snuggling to Yifan. 

He went to work the next morning and was about to greet Minseok when he was lifted from his waist and hugged, “Ah!”

“Got you!” Chanyeol spoke loud enough and Jongdae turned to look at the alphas who came to his work, “you didn’t kiss me good luck,” Chanyeol pouted to him and Jongdae was stunned because he did, he always does, but he still smiled and kissed Chanyeol right on the lips. 

Yifan pouted to him, “Me too,” Jongdae was about to do the same but Yifan lifted him and kissed him deeper than he expected so he moaned. “Keep yourself safe from venomous people, okay?” Jongdae nodded and Yifan put him down, before wrapping Chanyeol’s shoulder, “come eat lunch with us, Jongin will be there so bring Minseok with you,” Minseok blushed as he was mentioned and nodded waving with Jongdae as the alphas left. 

“They are so affectionate,” Minseok commented, “I wish Jongin was like this with me.” Jongdae gave him an indignant look. “he is so reserved that I never touched his hand in public.” 

Jongdae scoffed, “I wish they were a little reserved,” Jongdae smiled as he looked over Chanyeol who ran with the patrols, in his wolf form, “they got so daring since we mated,” Jongdae admitted, “also touchier and wilder in bed, I can’t believe I manage to heal every morning.” Minseok laughed and pulled Jongdae to work. 

Jongdae noticed how the other omegas ignored him again and realized that Yifan’s apparition and kiss made it real for them. They mated Jongdae for himself, not for being a pathetic slut like they all thought. At lunch, Jongdae was proud to stand by Minseok, “Let us go and join our alphas, you heard Yifan,” Minseok nodded and they walked to the alphas. The rest of the alphas looked at them in shock because the two subgenres eat separately but Jongdae sat between Yifan and Chanyeol, facing a red Jongin and Minseok. They fed Jongdae, feeding each other, and were obviously so into each other that even Yifan’s father looked happy. 

It was fine for a few weeks, Jongdae even thought his life was perfect. But he suddenly smelled sweeter and had weird carvings in the morning. Minseok was surprised when Jongdae told him, “Could it be that… you are pregnant?” The idea terrified Jongdae.

What if Yifan didn’t want to have pups with him? It wasn’t common but their relationship was uncommon on itself. He didn’t know what to do. Once lunch was done and he left the alphas for his work, he passed by the nursery and one of the omegas looked at him in shock. Her expression made him pale, “I am smelling pregnant, am I?” the woman nodded and Jongdae was suddenly hit by different emotions, happiness, worry, fear, and motherly love. “Can I keep it for myself? I want to surprise the alphas.” 

The woman chuckled, “it is your right, I won’t tell.” He worked normally for the evening, even if the omegas looked at him weirdly. Minseok was the only one who dared to ask him if he checked the nursery and Jongdae nodded. 

“So?” Jongdae nodded again, and he was suddenly tearing up, “fuck, Jongdae,” Minseok hugged Jongdae who hugged him back, “I’m so happy for you,” He pushed the omega, caressing his cheeks, “will you tell the alphas?” 

Jongdae shook his head. “Not now,” he smiled, “I want to stop being emotional about it first, so maybe tomorrow,” Jongdae sniffed and laughed with Minseok who pulled him to a hug, happy for him. Jongdae didn’t tell Yifan or Chanyeol about his pregnancy that night, neither the nineteen days that followed. Minseok who was supportive at first looked more and more worried. “I am scared.” Jongdae admitted it, “I fear that they won’t want it.” 

“You think way ahead of yourself,” Minseok scolded, “you should tell them. Besides, your tummy is showing now.” He had a tiny bump that both Yifan and Chanyeol noticed only for Jongdae to lie that he was getting fatter from how much they feed him.

Jongdae sighed in defeat. He had to do it. That night, he got in his house before the alphas, washed himself, and sat in bed, naked. He had a plan and he wished it would make them hate him less. Yifan got in first, surprised to see Jongdae sitting in bed, looking troubled, “Dae?” Chanyeol and he made their ways to Jongdae who scotched himself to them, “Are you okay?”

“Can you both make love to me?” Jongdae sounded as troubled as he looked, “I need it, I need you both deep inside me.” They were about to ask why but he gave them his silent plea and they gave in. They prepared him, went through the same routine and as soon as Yifan was nearing, because having sex with Jongdae always riled him up and that scent was making him crazy, he noticed that Jongdae’s body was reacting differently. His release came and Jongdae rested on the breathless Chanyeol who was jabbing to release and soon arched when he filled Jongdae up too. Jongdae pushed himself up and tried to look at Yifan, “I am pregnant,” he noticed Yifan’s shocked look then looked down to see the equal look in Chanyeol’s one, “I am sorry. I didn’t mean it to happen…”

“Pregnant? With our pups?” Jongdae nodded at Chanyeol’s disbelief and soon the alpha was emotional, “I am going to be a daddy?” 

“We are going to be daddies,” Yifan corrected but with a frown and deep pissed tone, “and I guess this bump isn’t from feeding you too much,” Jongdae shook his head and Yifan growled, “you lied to us.”

“I was scared,” Jongdae admitted and Yifan, who felt his knot fade, suddenly rammed inside him, squeezing Chanyeol’s knot, and bite on the mark, making Jongdae scream in pleasure. They went on like that until Jongdae couldn’t move an inch and he looked at Yifan, terrified, as the alpha pushed himself out and picked him. He was washed and tucked to a clean bed before they went to shower. They took their time in it and Jongdae slept with tears in his eyes. He felt that Yifan was mad at him. 

He woke up late the next day, alone. He knew from the sun’s position that Lunch time was nearing but he was so used that he couldn’t move. Yifan got in suddenly, few minutes after, with food, “Chanyeol will come soon,” Yifan simply said as he set the food by Jongdae and nearly left it when Jongdae held his hand, “I have to go.”

“You are mad at me,” Jongdae sounded miserable “please forgive me.”

Yifan sighed, “I am not mad,” He freed himself and stood to look into Jongdae right in the eyes, “I am disappointed that you have so little trust in us us, this entire time.” Chanyeol came in with a woman who check Jongdae’s bump and looked at the omega.

“You are nearing the third trimester of your pregnancy, so it means you were pregnant before you got claimed,” Jongdae was shocked by that because he went through a double claim and it could have killed him unless…

“I have pups from them both.” The alphas looked shocked when Jongdae looked at them. “some from Yifan and some from Chanyeol, or none of the pups would have survived the claims.” The woman nodded and stood, “will I be fine?” 

“It is not uncommon for an omega to have litter from different alphas, most unclaimed omegas are like this,” She said. Jongdae frowned at the allegation, and it reminded him of the insults, “But you are an omega married to two alphas so you don’t count. Your litters will definitely be from them both, so make sure to take care of yourself: no stress and better not to work in the evenings.”

“I will make sure he doesn’t work in the evenings,” Chanyeol sat down by Jongdae when Yifan announced it, “Anything else?” 

“Refrain from having any intimate activity with him that could hurt him.” Yifan paled because they literally did that just a few hours ago. “Just keep him well rested and well fed.”

Yifan remained stoic as the omega left the place, “Yifan?” Chanyeol sounded worried and Jongdae dared to look at the pissed Yifan, “why are so mad?” 

“Do you realize we could have lost the pups the last few days? Did you hear her? She said not to have an intimate activity that could hurt him and we did that all week.” Yifan was mad. “Are you out of your mind, Jongdae?” 

“It wasn’t hurting me, or the pups,” Jongdae objected, “my maternal instincts could have told me!” Jongdae frowned when Yifan looked away mad, “You are acting exactly like I expected you to.” Yifan looked at him in shock. “You don’t even care about me, do you? All you see is the pups, like all you see is Chanyeol? I am never in the picture!” 

“Jongdae…” Chanyeol tried to put himself in the middle, “That’s not true.”

Jongdae pushed himself up, sore still. “It is! This made me the joke of the pack! They all know you only used me to have Chanyeol, Alpha. I am just a pathetic slut you used for your need, and now, I am a pup bearer, nothing more.”

“I never said so!” Yifan roared angrily, “I care for you, Jongdae.”

“You don’t!” Jongdae crossed his arms in a defensive way, “You keep saying so, but I know you don’t.” Jongdae was sobbing now, “I wished you could love me like you love each other, but I can only dream of it,” Chanyeol wanted to hold him but Jongdae lifted his hands, sniffing, “Don’t touch me.” 

The omega made himself small in the bathtub, listening to the argument that broke in the other room. They were yelling at each other for a while and soon their voices calmed down, Jongdae knew they can never be angry at each other for too long. He sobbed himself to sleep and woke up in bed, snuggled by Chanyeol. “How do you feel?” Jongdae didn’t answer, drained, “I will fetch your food, Dae,” Chanyeol kissed his head and left the bed to bring food he made sure to hand feed Jongdae. “Yifan want you to remain in the hut until you give birth to the pups but I told him he was exaggerating because you are a strong omega and not a pathetic one like you keep saying.” 

“I am…” A tear on his cheek made him look up at the hurt Chanyeol. “I am sorry, Yeol, I can’t control my emotions now.” Chanyeol hugged him, setting the food aside. “Is he mad at you?” 

“Yeah, but you know Yifan,” Chanyeol chuckled, “He can be mad for a while and soon he will calm down and come to apologize.” Yifan came in at that and went to the other bed without talking to them. “Do you want to eat more? You are eating for a litter, now.” Chanyeol asked. Jongdae nodded and Chanyeol fed him the rest of the food, “Rest now. You are emotionally and physically exhausted, today.” Jongdae slept, cuddling Chanyeol and woken up by the alpha who kept him company until Minseok came. “Keep an eye on him.” 

Minseok nodded and kept Jongdae within reach. Jongdae worked silently, which worried Minseok because Jongdae was normally talkative, before joining Yifan and Chanyeol for lunch. Jongdae didn’t lift his head up when Yifan rested his hand on his head,.“I have an announcement to make,” Jongdae looked up, terrified for a moment. “My beautiful and amazing omega is pregnant with my and Chanyeol’s pups.” Gasps and cheers filled the room while Jongdae looked at Yifan who looked proud as they congratulated him and Chanyeol. Yifan looked at him and smiled before resting a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder. The head alpha approached them and congratulated him.

“How did you know he is carrying from you both?” the question surprised Yifan and Jongdae was the one to answer that.

“I was pregnant before the claiming and none of the pups was affected by the double claiming which happened at the same time,” Jongdae explained, expressionlessly, before bowing to the head alpha who glared at him. 

The old man looked at Yifan with a smirk. “You finally got what you wanted, pups with your boyfriend,” Yifan squeezed Jongdae’s shoulder.

“No, I got pups with my mates, my both mates.” Jongdae felt tears well up and Minseok reached to hold his hand. “I am as proud of having Jongdae as I am of having Chanyeol in my life, father, and I hope you can show him the respect he is due.” Jongdae looked at Yifan who smiled dreamily. 

“He deserves a lot of respect if he could handle your quirks, son,” the head alpha joked and the alphas laughed but Jongdae could tell the head alpha meant it and he smiled. 

He got what he wanted. Yifan finally admitted he deserved respect, and that he was his mate as much as Chanyeol was. He worked a little after lunch but remained with Chanyeol after that. The alpha made him walk a lot. "I asked Soo, and he told me to make you remain in shape so that the pregnancy go smoother."

Jongdae frowned, "I thought you didn't talk to your assigned omega." Chanyeol blushed a little.

"He came to me and congratulated me for the pups," Chanyeol fidgeted uneasy. "And he is a nurse in the pup hut now, so I asked him and told him about how worried I am for you."

Jongdae hummed, his mind drifting back to the poor omega his alpha always refused "Is he claimed?"

Chanyeol looked shocked for a moment. "I don't know," He sounded unsure and Jongdae didn't want to push. He managed to escape Chanyeol's watch the following day and went in the pup's hut with Minseok. He noticed the hateful expression that the omega wore inside the hut as soon as he saw him. 

Jongdae looked at the growing pups in the hut, caressing one who ventured too close to him when Kyungsoo snatched it from his side. He set the pup down to a nurse in wolf form to feed them and looked at Jongdae with a tense glare. "What do you want?"

Minseok looked at Jongdae, since the omega was tensely holding on him a few minutes ago but said nothing as Jongdae approached the other omega. Kyungsoo tensed but couldn't move; Jongdae had two alphas protecting him and hurting him will result to his punishment. His shirt was soon yanked and Jongdae frowned, saying, "You are unclaimed." Jongdae's expression shifted as he stepped back and Kyungsoo was left baffled there. Jongdae was literally on the verge of crying as Minseok rushed to hold him.

"Are you okay?" Jongdae nodded but his pale face said otherwise. Minseok wisely sat him down and forced him to look up, "What the actual fuck, Kim Jongdae?" Jongdae chuckled because Minseok rarely cuss and he rested his head on Minseok's stomach. "You are shaking," a cover was quickly wrapped around him and he looked up to Kyungsoo. 

"Can we talk?" He stood still holding the covers, and the omega nodded, not without glaring hatefully at Jongdae. They walked out of the hut to a quiet space and Jongdae looked at the woods where Chanyeol was, "you and I aren't different."

"Excuse me?" Kyungsoo sounded outraged and was about to lash out on Jongdae who suddenly chuckled.

"You are right, you are at least free to be claimed by someone who loves you," Jongdae looked away again," Yifan and Chanyeol love each other and I wished my assigned alpha loved me as much." He smiled, patting his bump, "They try to include me in what they are doing but they can't love me the same way they love each other."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Kyungsoo growled angrily, "You are the reason behind all this. You could have your alpha and I get mine…"

"They wouldn’t be happy and Chanyeol wouldn’t give you as much love as you expect," Jongdae sighed, "but you are right." Kyungsoo was shocked as Jongdae looked at him. "I could have Yifan for myself but I chose not to. I chose to make them happy… because I loved them. When I first knew about them, Chanyeol and I were still pups, freshly presented and he came sobbing because he wanted to be an omega so bad so that he can remain with his boyfriend." Jongdae noticed that Kyungsoo's expression shifted to curiosity as he explained, “Chanyeol and I were dreaming to be both omegas, bearing pups and so on. Chanyeol was devastated when he ended up as an alpha like Yifan ,they loved each other for years." Jongdae chuckled, "His parents and mine didn't even mind us being friends despite our sub genre difference because they knew Chanyeol wanted to be an omega and the alpha assigned to me ended up being present in Chanyeol's life."

"So this is not… new." Jongdae shook his head in response. "This is why you helped them?" Jongdae nodded and Kyungsoo sighed looking away, "It doesn't make it any better."

"I know," Jongdae slowly approached Kyungsoo who looked at him in shock and he held the omega's hands. "But now you know you were not to be blamed and that you deserve to be claimed by someone who sees your worth." Kyungsoo's eyes welled tears, and he was sobbing before he could control it.

"It was painful to be rejected," Kyungsoo whimpered in Jongdae's hold, "I felt like something was wrong with me until I knew you did what you did."

Jongdae patted his head, "I know how it felt," Kyungsoo stood up and Jongdae smiled suddenly, "Come with me, I want to show you something." Jongdae held Kyungsoo's hand and pulled him to Yifan's position. They remained hidden and stood there waiting. 

"What should I see?" Kyungsoo asked only for Jongdae to point at Yifan suddenly. Yifan's expression was grim and firm until Chanyeol shyly approached him. Their expressions brightened up and Jongdae sighed, sadly, before meeting Kyungsoo's eyes.

"Did you see how much they love each other?" Jongdae smiled, "I can handle everything if every time I look at them together they are this happy." Kyungsoo looked at Yifan who was speaking animatedly with Chanyeol who nodded. Yifan took a moment, making sure no alpha was around, to pull Chanyeol and kiss him lovingly. Jongdae approached them and Kyungsoo could only follow. 

Yifan and Chanyeol looked at their omega being wrapped and waves of worry hit them, "what happened?" Yifan asked the other omega as he and Chanyeol hugged Jongdae close.

Kyungsoo vaguely looked at Chanyeol and looked back at Yifan, giving him a very dark expression, "You are lucky that you have Jongdae, that's what happened." Kyungsoo walked away and left the two alphas too shocked to talk. Chanyeol offered to take Jongdae home while Yifan offered to pick up their lunches. Chanyeol kept him close until they were alone.

"What did he say to you?" Chanyeol was so worried as he tucked Jongdae to bed. Jongdae didn't have the heart to object because his feet were hurting him already.

"Nothing," Jongdae smiled as Chanyeol frowned. "He is unclaimed, and I spoke to him about it," Chanyeol looked away, ashamed, "I told him about you and Yifan, your story." Chanyeol nodded, "you have to help him find a mate."

"I know a few single alphas," Chanyeol reassured, "I am sure someone is suitable for Kyungsoo."

The pack elders were the one who handled which omega belonged to which alpha, so a great deal of alphas remained without omegas, sometimes free to mate with betas.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo spoke often so Chanyeol tried to reach for Kyungsoo. They spoke about it with Kyungsoo who asked, "Who do you think will mate with a refused omega?"

"You are not refused," Chanyeol sounded scandalized, "I didn't want to mate you because I was already someone else's mate, not because there was something wrong with you," Chanyeol looked at Yifan who was busy working. "Everybody knows that."

Kyungsoo huffed, "we will see about that." Chanyeol and Jongdae didn't argue with him more that day. Suddenly Jongin, Minseok, and an alpha approached them. 

"It is good to see you," Jongin smiled warmly to Chanyeol who smiled back, "I came to announce something."

Minseok blushed and Jongdae gasped, "oh my god!" He rushed to his friend who chuckled shyly.

"Yeah, Minseok is pregnant," Jongin announced, receiving a bone-crushing hug from Chanyeol. 

They all congratulated the couple before looking at Kyungsoo who seemed more sad than his smile could let out, "Jongin, Baekhyun, this Kyungsoo, my assigned omega and my new friend." Chanyeol smiled mischievously. "We are on a mission to find him a suitable Alpha."

"Chanyeol," Jongdae glared at Chanyeol who hinted to the lonely omega who seemed lifeless beside him.

"Aren't you looking for a mother for your pups, Baek?" Chanyeol asked him with a cute puppy look, exaggerated even, and Baekhyun seemed to be weak to as he nodded. "Kyungsoo is a nurse, he is hardworking, he is loving and the best pup caretaker. He is an understanding omega."

"You know I am not ready to move on," Baekhyun sighed and looked at Kyungsoo, "I mated a female beta who died giving birth to five pups, It may have happened last year but… I am still hurt."

"It is okay," Kyungsoo nodded looking away shyly. "Chanyeol is just being an idiot."

"That is not true!" Chanyeol whined, "I just have the best in my heart for my friends. You both need mates and you are both good people, why wouldn't I try to match you?" Chanyeol held Baekhyun's shoulder. "I want my friends to be happy, you know that, right?"

Baekhyun looked at his hurt eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Chanyeol. You are a good friend," he looked at Kyungsoo. "Maybe Kyungsoo and I can be friends first? If we are meant to be, we’ll see." Chanyeol nodded and happily buried his nose on Jongdae's neck. Baekhyun sat by Kyungsoo's side and a discussion erupted about the new parents. 

Jongdae was six months ahead of Minseok who smelled his own sweet scent as soon as he fell pregnant. "I wonder why I didn't smell myself until my fifth month and two months after claiming?" Jongdae wonders.

"You draw your scent all the time," Chanyeol commented and Kyungsoo looked at him in surprise. "He rarely scents marks us, so we didn't notice until his last heat."

"Which means…." Kyungsoo looked enviously at Jongdae, "They kept you because they love you, not for your scent or…"

"Dae is my best friend before anything and now, he is one of the loves of my life," Chanyeol kissed Jongdae on the head, "he means the world to us, despite how little we show him." Jongdae looked sad when Chanyeol looked at him, "He believes his assigned alpha doesn't love him but Yifan can't live without him either."

Kyungsoo and Jongdae looked at each other when Kyungsoo slapped his arm hard. It shocked everybody, "How dare you say you know what I feel? You don't!" Kyungsoo exclaimed as Jongdae looked at him in shock. "Your alphas love you but you are too emotional to see that while I am abandoned because I wasn't … meant to be part of my alpha's life. I don't expect anyone to take me in either, but you, stupid, are  _ loved _ and yet you throw that out?"

Jongdae shed tears at Kyungsoo’s scolding. "When Chanyeol announced to Yifan that the pack bullied us, he was all over Chanyeol. In knotting, he may touch me but he is all over Chanyeol first. When he cooks, he makes Chanyeol eat first. When he has anything in mind, Chanyeol is the first to know. When…" Jongdae sobbed as Chanyeol hugged him tightly.

The rest could tell it was true since Chanyeol didn't deny that, although he tried to explain, saying, "Yifan does all that out of habit, Dae. He is used to go to alphas and…"

"No! You don't see…" Jongdae stopped talking as a kick in his stomach made him wince. Kyungsoo was first to hold him close. 

"Your stress is hurting the pups," Kyungsoo warned, "let us drop the subject and help me take him to bed." Chanyeol picked Jongdae at that and walked ahead, bidding goodbye to his friends. Jongdae was putto the bed and Kyungsoo was all over him, checking the bump and massaging the spot Jongdae held when he was in pain. Jongdae closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

He blacked out for sometime when he felt two familiar weights on the bed. "Dae, we made you some food." Yifan's worried tone made Jongdae feel so guilty and he sat up, helped by the alphas, taking the food. Chanyeol left the hut after a moment.

"Chanyeol told me what you said." Yifan held Jongdae's hands and knelt in front of him, the plate set aside, "I didn't realize I was prioritizing Chanyeol over you and that it was hurting you."

"Chanyeol comes to me first for everything," Jongdae was shedding his tears again, "You go to Chanyeol first for everything."

Yifan smiled. "You said it, Chanyeol comes to you first for everything, and you don't see me being jealous about that." Jongdae pouted in frustration. "I am not jealous because I know he does it out of habit and so I am. I go to Chanyeol because from the moment I met him, I relied on him a lot. If I had something in mind, I would tell him. If I want something, I will ask him. I mean I did that for five years, Dae. I am used to it."

"I know." Jongdae whimpered, "but you show him more love than you show me and it makes me feel…" Jongdae shook his head, "I am sorry."

"No," Yifan held Jongdae close, "Baby, I am sorry. I didn't realize how hurt I left you every day. I know this isn't new, I am sorry I didn't realize it fast."

"You made up?" Chanyeol asked as he approached them and Yifan kept Jongdae close as Chanyeol sat by his side.

"I love you" Yifan looked down to Jongdae and kissed his head, "Both of you, more than anything in the world and if ever I had to relive my life, I will surely have you in it, my beautiful omega." Jongdae blushed at his sincere words. "I am bad at showing you but I will."

Chanyeol beamed and hugged Yifan, "I love our little omega a lot too, Yifan. Maybe we can work on it together." Yifan nodded but kept his eyes on Jongdae who felt his insides warm up. 

Jongdae was put to bed again, and he noticed how Chanyeol gave them space. Yifan didn't seem to mind that as he kept Jongdae close, snuggling as he read Jongdae the book he had in hand out loud. 

"We need to name the pups," Jongdae blurted, "they’ll come out soon and I don't know what to name them." Chanyeol chuckled from where he was and approached them to kiss Jongdae's head. "We also need a bigger hut. I want to keep my pups with me."

Yifan smiled, nibbling his ear, "I will make sure we expand our hut for them." Jongdae smiled snuggling Yifan and dozed off. 

Yifan made efforts to show his love to Jongdae who had to remain in his hut most of the day because of his fragile situation. Kyungsoo and Minseok visited him often, updating him on the happenings of the pack.

"Baekhyun asked the elders permission to court me," Kyungsoo announced one day, "and I am terrified."

"You should be," Minseok commented, his hand caressing Jongdae's growing bump, "you would be crazy if you weren't terrified. Mating life is a thrill."

Jongdae groaned when he sat up, his seven-month bump grew way larger on one week. "Baekhyun is a good guy, he is Chanyeol's friend and Chanyeol knows how to choose his friends." 

Kyungsoo chuckled at that and the discussion drifted away. Jongdae was hit by his heat around that time again and was glad when he was brought to the hut by both Yifan and Chanyeol. Jongdae was a whimpering mess as they kissed his skin, preparing him, but instead, Yifan pushed himself inside Jongdae first, which shocked the omega. He moaned loudly as Yifan rocked him to oblivion and Chanyeol blew his hard on the best he could. Their hands were intertwined with his and Jongdae's heart burst at it.

They made sure to fill him up, satisfying his heat and dolling him up with a thoughtful aftercare. 

After his heat, Jongdae felt the happiest as Chanyeol and Yifan cared for him so well. They treated him like royalty with their hugs and kisses. However, he worried it would stop once the pups are out, so when the contractions did hit him, Jongdae tried to not scream for Yifan and Chanyeol to help.

The alphas were busy working on the extra big room for the pups when Jongdae forced himself out of the hut. His water broke and he was dripping when reached Baekhyun's hut where he knew Kyungsoo would be. "Fuck, let him in!" Kyungsoo panicked as he set Jongdae on the fur in his living room, "shift, now!"

The pain was unbearable and Jongdae was unable to shift until two familiar scents hit his nose and he held on the shirt Kyungsoo handed him as he shifted. From there, his labor went like a blur and he slept as soon as the last pup was out.

He woke up on his bed, surrounded by two alphas and twelve new smells. It was shocking for a moment and Jongdae patted his stomach in panic when two hands suddenly held his. " We put them to sleep, relax" Yifan spoke rather softly which relaxed Jongdae who leaned to kiss the alpha's jaw when strong arms on his waist made him wiggle his butt. He threw his scent on them and the alphas groaned loudly, "Dae…"

"I love you," Chanyeol mumbled as he kissed Jongdae's neck and soon sank his teeth on the mark, Yifan soon followed and Jongdae moaned in pleasure until he was let go.

"I love you both," Jongdae sat up, on four, "I am sorry I was way too emotional to control it. I am sorry I cried on your shoulder…" Yifan pulled him to a kiss.

"Chanyeol," Yifan looked at the other alpha, "you know what would make Jongdae shut up?" Chanyeol smirked as he sat up.

"I just gave birth," Jongdae whined, excited despite his expression as he buried his face on Yifan's chest. Yifan and Chanyeol knew that and they made sure he wasn't hurt as they made love to him over and over that night. He slept soundly and was pleased when the alphas took turns on taking care of the pups. He woke up on the pack celebrating him. Kyungsoo was first to approach him and Minseok soon followed. They walked around the pack, making sure Jongdae received as much respect as he was due. 

It was the day when Jongdae was more than a bridge but also the strongest loop of the chain in the eyes of the pack. The alphas had showed their adoration, kneeling in front of Jongdae when he was to give blessings. "We received all your blessings," Yifan spoke loud enough for the pack to hear, "and we want you to accept ours. I, Yifan, son of this head alpha and your humble husband, wish you a blissful life, if you still can take me in of course, and accept my love and devotion to you."

Jongdae shed tears as he looked over Chanyeol who was also shedding his, "I, Chanyeol, your best friend and your humble husband, wish you a blissful life, if you still can take me in too, and I hope you accept my love and devotion to you."

They bowed their heads to his feet and Jongdae was fast to pull them close, hugging them as they hugged him back, "You are both the blessing I needed," Jongdae was so happy that he radiated. "I wish you accept my love and devotion to you too."

Yifan and Chanyeol nodded, and they kissed Jongdae's cheeks before nuzzling him, remaining there as the head alpha approached them and rested a hand on Jongdae's head. "You are already blessed with a big heart that took so many people in," The old man smiled, "I wish you a blissful life, future head omega. May the omegas in our pack learn to be as patient and as loving as you."

Jongdae looked at his alphas who sparkled in equal happiness and smiled. The head alpha was right, he was blessed with a heart that gave two beautiful men the place they deserved.


End file.
